Musical Marvels
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: May,Dawn and Misty are practicing for a show and Drew,Ash and Paul are following them. The girls decide to do a show for the boys who dont even know they can sing let alone play. What will happen? Contest,Poke,Ikari-shippings. Oneshot. Slight fluff


**Me- Hey this is a oneshot or a small story not longer than 5 chaps max. Here is the summary-**

**_Summary-_ _May, Dawn and Misty are traveling together for some girl time and meanwhile Ash, Drew and Paul join forces and travel together most of the time following the girls. They are together and have confessed their feelings but the girls wanted to travel alone for a few days without speaking to the boys so they had unenthusiastically agreed to follow them at a safe distance. They reach a singing competition and the Girls enter as a group. They show a side of themselves that the boys dint know the had._**

**Me- Here goes-**

**May- Hey you forgot to say LoveLoverGrl doesn't own Pokemon or anything related or even I got Nerve by Miley Cyrus which is the song she is using.**

**Me- Hey! You gave them major spoilers! And saying the disclaimer is your or Drew's job!**

**Drew- well we don't get paid enough!**

**Me- * Looks at Drew threateningly* Be happy with what you get!**

**Misty- *Sweatdropping * Sorry folks lets let them be and continue with the story.**

**Ash- And in the song the words written like this- **_Misty_**_, __May, _Dawn and _All Three_ Are sung by the respective people.**

**Me- *Looks up from pounding Drew * On with the story-**

Musical Marvels

Chap 1- So Sing!

May skipped ahead happily, "Here we are! Its been three days since we told the boys to let us be and im already missing them!"

Dawn pouted, "Im too! Whose idea was to be alone for some time anyway?"

Misty sighed, "I wanted to practice my guitar with you guys and form a band."

May giggled, "Yeah and you dragged us into it as well."

Dawn laughed, "Its a nice change but there is not as much fun without the boys. Lets tell them they can come back to traveling with us."

Misty agreed. "Its time enough now."

They were walking into a small town called Sing-a-Ling town. The town was little with quint houses and a Pokemon center. There were no more than ten to twenty houses there and no big bul=ilding was in sight. A few wild Pokemon ran here and there and there was a bright and sunny atmosphere around this place. People were milling about some residents, others tourists and some passing through like them . A brightly coloured posted caught May's attention.

"Hey guys look at this!" May called.

"Finally we're here! Here it is girls, what we have been preparing for so long now." Misty said pumped up.

May, Dawn and Misty had separated from the boys because they wanted to surprise them at the concert that they had heard would take place in this town soon. May played the Electric Guitar along with Dawn and Misty played the drums. They knew the boys would insist on following them. **((A/N- DONT ASK ME HOW THEY CARRY THAT STUFF AROUND))**

"Umm.. Its only been three days since we started practicing." Dawn said.

Misty sighed, "Your right."

May smiled cheerfully, "But we're ready right?"

"Yup" Dawn confirmed.

"Lets go!" Misty cheered.

The girls went to the Pokemon center and got themselves registered for the concert because when they registered they were informed that this was the last place available.

"The concert starts in the evening. Would you like to invite somebody?" The kind Nurse Joy who had registered them asked.

Dawn nodded eagerly, "Yes please, 3 invitations. One to Paul Shinji, one to Drew Hayden and one to Ash Ketchum."

Nurse Joy typed the names in on her computer and printed out three cards.

"Would you please keep them and give it to them when the come in to get their Pokemon healed?" May asked her.

"Sure!" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you." Misty said politely, "Lets go practice one last time girls."

May and Dawn nodded heading out as the door opened three boys came running in and banged into them. All six of them fell to the ground.

"Oww.." Misty groaned.

"Mist! Are you okay?" That voice it sounded like Ash! Misty looked up to see Ash had already stood up and was leaning over her worriedly.

"I think so..." Misty said uncertainly getting up feeling a little dazed.

Drew had helped May up and Paul did the same to Dawn.

Dawn suddenly giggled, "Go and talk to nurse joy, there is something there that we left you and come in your best dresses."

May kissed Drew lightly on the cheek and walked off after Dawn and Misty.

Drew looked astounded, "Come on!" He said rathr gruffly, "Lets see where they want us to come now."

Ash and Paul nodded and followed him going to Nurse Joy and getting their cards.

All three jaws dropped open.

Paul was the first one to speak, "Aren't special invites only given to performers close friends and family?"

Nurse Joy nodded smiling, "Those three are performing."

"They are?" Ash asked stupidly.

Drew whistled, "This will be interesting to watch. They are gonna make a fool of themselves. As far as I know May cant play any instrument and I have never heard her sing."

Ash and Paul nodded.

FF Time to the Concert.

May, Dawn and Misty were dressed similarly. All of them wore short skirts tht reached till their mid thighs. Leggings underneath them and tank tops with long knee length boots. The only difference was their colour. Dawn's boots, Skirt and the neckline of her Top were pink, the rest black; May's were read and black and Misty's were blue and black. All their tops had We Rock! Written on them in rainbow Glittery colours.

Drew, Ash and Paul sat down in the seats reserved for them and waited for the concert to begin. Lucily for them it dint take much time.

When the curtains opened they were greeted by the girls. May and Dawn had an electric guitar in their hands and mics on their collars. They had started strumming. Misty also had a collar mic and Had started playing the Drums. Soon may started singing.

_**We haven't met,**_

_**And thats okay,**_

_**Coz you will be after me one day.**_

Drew's Eyes widened. He never knew May could sing that well let alone Play a electric guitar!

_Don't wanna wait,_

_In my,_

_The moment is mine believe me._

Ash too seemed impressed. From his facial expression one could guess he had not seen or heard Misty play the Drums before either.

**Don't close,**

**Your eyes,**

**Coz its a chance worth taking,**

**And I think that I can shake it,**

Paul snorted, "So troublesome girl can play the Electric guitar." It was more of a statement than a question.

_**I know where I stand,**_

_**I know who I am,**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad,**_

_**Its everything I see,**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve**_

_**I go nerve...**** (I got, I got, I got)**_

Soon all three of the boys were swinging to the beat of the catchy song. All of them got a sudden feeling that this song was dedicated to them.

_Electrify,_

_Im all on fire,_

_We're getting together and we're on fire,_

Misty smiled brightly and waved to Ash and he waved back frantically almost hitting Paul in the eye with his finger.

**What I said, **

**You heard,**

**Now I got you spinning,**

Dawn winked at Paul who snorted yet showed some kind of a amused half smile.

_**Don't close your mind,**_

_**The words I use are open,**_

_**And I think that I can show you,**_

May twirled around and made a pose with her guitar showing a peace sign to Drew who mock saluted back to her.

_**I know where I stand,**_

_**I know who I am,**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad,**_

_**Its everything I see,**_

_**Every part of me,**_

_**I know I can change the world ****(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**_

_**(I) I know what you like,**_

_**I know what you think,**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down and tell you blink,**_

_**Its-everything I see,**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve**_

_**I go nerve...**_

May and Dawn stood back to back to each other looking towards the crowd with their heads tilted. Misty just grinned and watched them.

**You, You need to discover.. **_**(Discover)**_

**Oooooh you make me feel free,**

**And I..- I need to uncover,**

**The part of you that's reaching out for me. (heahhhhh, haaaeeeeaaaheh)**

Dawn jumped around the stage in tune with what she was singing returning to her original position with her back to May at the end.

_**I know where I stand,**_

_**I know who I am,**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad...**_

May like Dawn hopped around with her electric guitar and then returned to her original position.

_**Its-everything I see,**_

_**Every part of me,**_

**_I know I can change the world _**_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

By now all three girls were thoroughly enjoying themselves and the boys were stunned that they dint know something that their girlfriend were so good at.

_I know what you like,_

_I know what you think,_

_Not afraid to stare you down and tell you blink,_

Misty sang scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. She spotted a cameraman and wondered briefly if her sisters and May and Dawn's family and/or friend were watching them.

_**Its- everything I see,**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve...**_

_**I go nerve...**___**(I wish you were... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... I wish you mean..)**

_**I go nerve... **_**(I wish you were... I wish you mean..)**

_**I know what you like,**_

_**I know what you think,**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down and tell you blink,**_

_**Its- everything I see,**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve...**_

**(I got)_ I got nerve.._**

May and Dawn finished with a bang while both of them did splits and Misty got up and tossed her drum sticks and got on her chair catching them and striking a pose then.

The noise that followed was deafening. Everybody cheered as They walked off stage and the curtains closed for giving the next group to set up their stuff.

Drew, Ash and Paul got up and walked backstage to see their girlfriends.

They were talking with their backs to them. Ash went over and closed Misty's eyes from behind, Drew went to May and pulled his arms around her waist trailing kisses down the back of her neck and sucking slightly to create a reddish mark on her shoulder and Paul had tried to well... lets say get under Dawn's shirt **((A/N-CoughpervertCough))** and Dawn had batted him away fiercely.

Misty had managed to get Ash's hands off her eyes only to find his lips on hers and had continued to enjoy that kiss as May dint even move, enjoying what Drew was doing to her.

Finally all of them broke apart and May rubbed the spot where Drew had given her a Hickey. Drew grinned.

"So that's why you were traveling alone to practice." Paul concluded in somewhat a disappointed tone because Dawn wont let him get under her shirt. **((A/N-CoughpervertCough)) **

"Yeah! It was fun! Did you like it?" May asked.

"Like it? It was Awesome!" Ash yelled dragging Misty off somewhere to have a passionate make out session.

Paul also grabbed Dawn and towed her away probably to finally get some action in under her shirt **((A/N-CoughpervertCough)) **

May and Drew were the only ones left there in the room that had been given to their group. Drew latched is arm around May's waist and kissed her full on on the lips. May returned the kiss with full passion.

Drew pushed May a little and she fell over on to the sofa with Drew on-top of her both of them still not breaking the kiss. The moment was spoiled by Drew though who got carried away and had snaked his hand into May's shirt and under her bra before she noticed and slapped him away.

Drew smirked and pinned May to the wall with both her hands and kissed her passionately again pressing his body against hers. She kissed back and when they broke away Drew whispered "I love you more than you can ever imagine May" into her ear and then let go of her.

May pecked Drew on the cheek, "Me too Drew, Me too.."

Drew and May packed up all the stuff for the band and went off to find the others.

END

**Me- Ooooooh this turned out different than I expected.**

**May- How old am I in this?**

**Me- Around 16 or 17 why?**

**Drew- That mans im 17 or 18**

**Dawn- And im 15 **

**Paul- I'm 16 **

**Ash- I'm 17**

**Misty- I'm 17 as well.**

**Me- *O_O * WOW you catch on fast...**

**May- Yup!**

**Drew- Please review.**

**Me- Otherwise I will think you dint like it and I will chase you to the other end of the earth with the mallet Misty gifted to me on my birthday. I swear!**


End file.
